Machine Head: Deleted Scene
by Xmastreelites
Summary: This is a deleted scene from "Machine Head." I was going to hook up Sheamus and Cena but I decided Sheamus should stay loyal to Randy. However, a sexy bitch in a pink scarf asked me to post this scrapped scene. I hope she likes it and you do too. Everything in italics is directly from the story. The rest is the scrapped sex scene. This scene is not part of "Machine Head."


This is a deleted scene from "Machine Head." I was going to hook up Sheamus and Cena but I decided Sheamus should stay loyal to Randy. However, a sexy bitch in a pink scarf asked me to post this scrapped scene. I hope she likes it and you do too. Everything in italics is directly from the story. The rest is the scrapped sex scene. This scene is not part of "Machine Head."

_Sheamus walked John to his car, apologizing for the hundredth time for kicking him. John confessed the truth about Randy and his one night stand. He felt it was right to let Sheamus know so that he wouldn't appear deceptive should the truth come out the future. Sheamus appreciated the gesture._

_As he was about to get into his car, John leaned in to embrace Sheamus and shake hands. He lingered close to Sheamus' face and tilted his head and slowly brought his lips to Sheamus'. John kissed him softly. Sheamus was drawn into the moment and pressed his lips gently against John's. They closed the gap between their bodies and were pulled tight to one another. Sheamus kissed John just like he had kissed Randy that first time, taking it from gentle and soft to a more passionate kiss, swiping his tongue against John's. John broke the kiss, "He's right. You do kiss good." He grinned._

John pushed Sheamus backwards back into the darkness of the garage. Their kiss became more intense and both were breathing hard. John starting pulling at Sheamus' shirt and Sheamus easily relented. He pulled John's off too and tossed it aside. He felt like a hypocrite after wanting to kill over Randy fooling with John and now just a few hours later, he was doing the same.

John was easier going than Randy. He didn't seem to want to try taking charge like Randy did. Sheamus and Randy had the same desires and both had seen John as a way to fulfill them. Sheamus liked the way John was leaning against the SUV allowing Sheamus to take a more dominant stance. He was leaning down to John to kiss him. John started working on the zipper of Sheamus' jeans. He had the fly open in seconds and was rubbing Sheamus' hard cock.

Sheamus moaned at the touch and heard John open his own fly. He reached for John and found him erect and thick. He pushed John against the SUV and started kissing his neck and sucking at it.

He stood at his full height and looked down at John, his eyes intense on him. For some reason, John made his testosterone surge through his body. It made him feel strong and dominate and John seemed to love it.

He turned John around and pressed him against the SUV. John laid his cheek against the cool vehicle and moaned. Sheamus let his own jeans fall and then pushed John's down as well. His arms were closing around John, kissing his neck, rubbing his chest. John took Sheamus' hand and laid a smooth bottle in his palm. This is what John had gotten from his car. _(this would have been worked into storyline before this scene began)_ Sheamus popped the lid on the warm lube and poured it on his fingers. He slipped his hand down John's round ass and slipped his fingers between his buttocks. He found John's tight hole and rubbed it gently, running his finger back and forth. He put the tip of his finger into John, making John jerk a little. He continued slipping it farther into John's tight warm space. John was moaning and rolling his hips. Sheamus withdrew his finger and then slid back again with two. He pushed his fingers deep into John and worked them in and out. He started spreading his fingers apart in a scissoring motion, opening John up. He continued for several minutes, relaxing John, working his muscles to loosen them, opening John wide to accept his cock.

When he had John's puckered hole, relaxed and open, he lubed his cock and pressed against the slippery opening. He slid his head in and John gasped. He continued moving in slowly already starting a stroking motion – making each a little deeper. He loved the feeling of John's warmth surrounding his dick and he made low moans in his throat every time he pushed more in.

Finally he was buried his in John's ass. His cock was pulsing. He started to fuck John slowly. John was breathing heavily his own dick rock hard. Being taken by Sheamus was one of the best things he ever felt. Sheamus took his time with things. He kissed slowly, touched slowly, fucked slowly. Sheamus put his arm underneath John's and up on John's chest. His other hand had wound around John's arm and pulled it back so it was behind John's back. As he fucked John, he held him in place using the arm he had captured behind him.

"Oh fuck," John grunted, getting into the taboo sex against the expensive ride. Sheamus began to fuck John faster, excited by trying someone new; someone so willing to play.

"Jerk yourself off," Sheamus said roughly in John's ear while banging him. John grabbed his cock and started jacking himself off. He moaned and leaned his head back onto Sheamus' chest.

"This is hot, I'm gonna cum really fast," John told Sheamus. He was already edging to his orgasm.

"Mm, give me just a minute, I want to cum with you," Sheamus was excited too and just needed a little more time inside of John.

Moments later, John said excitedly, "I'm there, I can't hold off." He was panting.

Sheamus jerked him backwards, "Don't cum all over my Range Rover," he said harshly. John thought that a man that protected his ride was pretty damn hot. He began to spew jizz all over the garage floor. "Oh fuck. Fuck yeah," John said loudly. Sheamus slapped his head over his mouth. "Shut up, man." Sheamus was worried Randy might hear.

He wanted to keep fucking John but not against his car. He didn't know where to turn so he pushed John to the concrete floor and moved behind him and re-entered him. He grunted hard as he pounded John and shortly, he started cumming, filling John with his seed.

He pulled out and sat on the cold garage floor, "Goddamn." John got off his knees and sat down too. He laid back flat on the floor, catching his breath.

"That was hot," John told Sheamus and he smiled. He finally stood and dusted his backside off and pulled his clothes back on. He extended a hand to Sheamus. He helped him up and Sheamus pulled himself together. Sheamus smiled at him, "That _was_ hot, you're right."

John knew he needed to be going and Sheamus had to get back in and check on Randy. "John, this never happened."

"Of course not. It was just a little fun between us. My lips are sealed," He got into his new car.

_He started the loud V-8 and smiled broadly at the sound of his car. _

_As John backed out, Sheamus waved and watched him drive away. He still felt like shit for kicking John. He was a good guy and listened to his friends. Sheamus understood why Randy wanted to talk John about his suspension. He turned and went back in to be with him._


End file.
